


粉色猫咪。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, nmmn
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: 爽文，雷文。
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki
Kudos: 11





	粉色猫咪。

**Author's Note:**

> *真人rps  
*一方自慰表现  
*性幻想  
*雌化幻想

猫咪敲着手机看着迟迟没有回复的对话窗口不满的扁了扁嘴角，虽然对于主人的忙碌是心知肚明的事情，但这并不能改变寂寞的事实。粘人的猫咪是需要被经常关心和照看的，濑户扔掉手机把脸蹭进柔软的枕头里，从鼻腔里哼出带着撒娇意味的鼻音，但没有人能听到，也没有人会蹭着他的发梢，亲吻他的脖颈接纳他的撒娇。猫咪蜷起腿用不被短裤遮盖的皮肤搭上柔软的被褥，发凉的被褥与稍热的体温接触产生了异样的感受。陷入柔软之中的猫咪产生了惰意，濑户眯起眼睛蹭开脸边粉红的发丝，指尖攥着枕头的边角从喉咙发出几声轻哼。  
想要撒娇。  
可怜的猫咪只能忍受这样的寂寞，同时脑海中也浮现了平时主人对自己的抚摸，对自己的所有亲昵动作。在寂寞的时候很容易回想起乱七八糟的事情，猫咪软软的哼了几声松开抓着枕头的手蹭着被子慢吞吞的往下。过于羞耻的想法让他犹豫片刻将脸埋入了枕中，指尖蹭开上衣摸索着自己腹部的线条。因为锻炼变得线条分明的小腹曾经被特殊关照过，不断落下的亲  
吻和指尖亲昵的触碰随着回忆不断涌入脑海之中，产生了名为欲望的产物。濑户挪动着手指钩住短裤的边缘，没有过多的犹豫，抬起腿将拉下一半的短裤蹬到一旁。  
欲望是不需要过多解释的。  
手指隔着内裤触碰到半勃的部位时，羞耻心带来的罪恶感就已经消失殆尽。猫咪太过寂寞的情况下会思考着如何让自己更加舒服，碍事的内裤被撑开拉到大腿处，修长的手指包裹住勃起的性器时猫咪的脸上后知后觉的染上与发色相似的桃色。马眼分泌出星点腺液起不到润滑的作用，干涩的抚慰着性器得不到多少快感反而让身体变得焦躁起来。猫咪软绵地呻吟一声腾出一只手去摸床头的抽屉，和体温形成反差的冰凉液体从指尖滴落在露出的大腿皮肤上。粉色猫咪张了张口发出一声气音，带着冰凉液体的手指沿着小腹握住发烫的阴茎，掌心撸动着柱身一边用指腹磨蹭着沟壑，平滑的指甲蹭过前端的小孔将体液和润滑的液体混合。  
把自己安慰得舒服的猫咪仰起头发出绵长的呻吟，滚动的喉结吞咽着唾液从嘴角不断泄出熟悉的名字，脑海中熟悉的画面不断在眼前浮现，涌上脑海的快感让想象的触感都变得真实，现实与幻想的快感交织产生更加强烈的刺激，握在掌心的阴茎又胀大了一圈，加快的速度让性器在手掌打滑无法握住。  
长久没经受的刺激让猫咪化成一滩，软绵地倒在被子里无意识的磨蹭着，手上的动作因为久违的快感减缓，指腹搓弄着顶端的小孔让小腹开始发热，射精感与脑海中的快感交织，体液溅在小腹上和汗液交融，猫咪亲昵的蹭蹭枕头慢吞吞地爬起来，精液在小腹上随着动作勾勒着明显的曲线，无意探出粉舌舔着上唇回味着高潮的余韵，隔了半晌才察觉到身边振动的手机。  
低沉的嗓音从听筒中传来带着一丝沙哑，猫咪原本退散的情欲又因为饲主熟悉的嗓音被重新催发，消退的快感重新涌上脑海让猫咪变得昏昏沉沉，胡乱地应付着对面的话语同时趴伏在床上，如果让谁来看看这副画面的话——只能说翘高屁股的动作像极了发情的猫在求欢的动作，重新抹上润滑的手指绕到背后，掰开臀瓣挤进许久不经性事的穴道。  
好在电话早已适时的被挂断，不然猫咪毫无克制的呻吟就会被饲主听的一清二楚，被汗湿的桃色发丝粘在脸侧，将注意力集中在身后的结果是上半身都要陷进床里，像是要缓解欲望一般磨蹭着，没有脱下的黑色T恤也已经被蹭到胸前，不算柔软的布料随着身后深入的动作磨着乳头，探入体内的手指也挤按着身体熟悉的位置，濑户发颤地吐出一口长气。无法压抑的呻吟和手指抽动带出的啾咕声融在一起，仅仅只是手指的抽动无法满足猫咪被激发的欲望，身体因为情欲变得像发色一样粉红的猫咪不满的皱了皱眉头，他抽出手指软下抬高的腰，平复着急促的呼吸一边支撑着爬起来。  
床底下的盒子里放着饲主从未见过的猫咪玩具，是以防不时之需准备的——比如现在。粉色椭圆状的玩具被猫咪握在肉垫里，成熟的猫咪需要学会自己使用玩具。  
但要保持双腿大开的动作还是有些羞耻，疲软的性器在刚才的动作下早已重新勃起，被握在掌心的玩具同样沾染上了一些黏腻的液体。被手指开拓过的穴口小幅度的开合着，随着双腿打开的动作不时发出一丝水声。濑户垂下眼睑咽了口唾沫将玩具塞到穴口，节骨分明的手指慢吞吞地将球状物推入体内，冰凉的外壳和湿热的内壁形成强烈的反差，甬道紧紧的吸附着塑料外壳适应着它的形状，直到圆滚的前段抵上前列腺才慢吞吞的抽回手。  
来回缩合的甬道不断着挤压着体内的猫咪玩具，从穴口延长出来的电线连接着让猫咪愉悦的开关，濑户舔了舔唇缝将开关直接拨到中间档，细微的震动从体内传来引来一阵快感，猫咪仰着头喉结上下发出愉悦的呼噜声，如果饲主现在出现，贴着猫咪的脊背顺着抚摸，粉红的猫咪一定会温驯地黏上去用嘴巴脱下宽松的裤子，乖巧地用舌尖去舔硬饲主的性器，在玩具操着的同时让他操自己的嘴，即使脸颊被顶出色情的形状，喉咙也被涨大的阴茎压地想要干呕，像是在发情的猫咪还是同样重复相同的动作，含着阴茎慢吞吞地吸出淫靡的声响取悦饲主。  
在猫意识模糊的时候玩具的档位被调到了最高，瞬间剧烈的震动震击尾椎骨，快感传递到大脑又延伸至全身，拔高的呻吟一瞬间又被压低下去，咽回喉咙里发出色情的声音。妄图保持清晰的意识也在瞬间被冲散，勃起的部位也同时射出了稀薄的精液，仿佛能感受到从尾椎处伸出一条细长的、粉红色的猫尾，勾住饲主—又或者说是恋人的手腕，弯起失神的双眸用粉舌舔过嘴角，无意识又像是刻意的动作。  
想要高潮，想要快感，猫咪第一次知道自己有多么的欲求不满，如果是为了获取快感——即便变成雌性也没有任何关系。同样带着一丝粉色的阴唇被饲主的手指用力分开，揉搓着阴蒂刺激得腰部无意识地上抬，爱液从洞口淌出濡湿抽动的手指，羞耻的幻想和强烈的快感让猫咪湿润的眼眶中的泪水不断打转，沿着脸颊流向曲线优美的下颌，碍事的T恤被猫咪的尖牙叼在嘴里，同时也抑制了下流的声音，逐渐溃散的意识让猫咪寻找不到控制玩具的开关，剧烈跳动的玩具来回定弄着前列腺，在刚刚射精之后的不应期带来了更加痛苦又舒服的快感。  
直到体内的振幅减缓时，猫咪已经调换了自己的动作，趴在柔软屌床上化成一摊，等到迷迷糊糊地反应过来为什么会减轻时似乎有些迟了。节骨分明的手指穿过被汗湿的粉发，轻扯着猫咪的颈后提起，像是从水里捞出来的猫咪半睁着眼睛，迟钝的反应过来面前的人是刚才还在电话中的那个声音。  
…寬騎。  
甜腻的尾音上翘带着一丝愉悦，更多的是夹杂在喘息之中的色情意味，单纯的猫咪永远不知道自己的样子在他人眼里有多么色情，多么让人难以忍受。试图翘高的屁股底下打着颤的双腿，淫水从腿间流出留下不太明显的水痕，因为高潮无法收回的舌头吐在唇边，被汗湿的身躯带上了更加色情的画面。  
猫咪动了动嘴角似乎还想再说些什么，但他没有力气去思考，体贴的饲主考虑到了这一点，他俯身压在猫咪发抖的嘴唇上，卷着他的舌尖亲吻着，搭在脑后的手指缠着发丝轻扯着，从嘴唇吻到脸侧，再接着是下颌和颈侧，炙热的吐息交织在一起传递着欲望的讯号。  
利樹，还能继续吗？  
面对饲主带着笑意却又低到有些色情的声音提出的问题，猫咪扯起嘴角将软绵的手臂环上他的脖颈，撒娇似的咬着饲主的下巴，喉结、从喉咙伸出发出赞同的声音。


End file.
